<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More by trixiexmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346562">No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon'>trixiexmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hurt No Comfort, I promise, Kuroo Sachi has Asthma, Physical Abuse, Sachi needs hugs, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 6 - No More, in the bathroom closet, or rather, wont let him get stuck here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden in a tiny cupboard, Sachi wishes for it all to end. </p><p>Whumptober Day 6 "No More"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sachi needs a hug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidden in a tiny, dark cupboard, a small child, barely five, sniffled. “Come out, come out wherever you are,” said a lilting feminine voice outside the door. Her voice sounded like those of ghosts, meant to unnerve, far to high and airy for it to be human.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy curled into himself more, scrubbing his face of the snot and tears. Mommy couldn’t see him like this, Mommy and Daddy would hit him and take away his inhaler again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sachi,” purred the voice again. “Come out with Mommy. I have a gift for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sachi pressed himself into the back of the bathroom closet with a tiny sob. Though it was dusty and dark and damp and so very cramped, Sachi preferred feeling like he couldn’t breathe because of the dust than because his parents were taking turns stepping on him. </p><p> </p><p>This was his safe place. Mommy and Daddy never came into the bathroom here, and even if they did, they’d never find Sachi here. </p><p> </p><p>Until the door opened with a creak and Sachi looked up, big hazel eyes shining with tears. “Found you!” said his mother sweetly. She scooped up her son and held him tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>Too tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>Sachi tensed, he knew Mommy and Daddy hated him. <em> So why are they being nice? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you found him, Sachiko,” said Sachi’s father, his deep voice no longer comforting after nightmares but harsh and cold and cruel and the fuel of those very same dreams. </p><p> </p><p>The hold around Sachi grew tighter and he pressed his lips into a thin line so as not to whimper. “Indeed, Rintarou, my love,” said Sachi’s mother. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiko gently deposited her son on the floor. She took a step back and Sachi saw right through her. She wasn’t some tall woman with tawny brown eyes and lush black hair, no. She was a monster. </p><p> </p><p>He panted and scooter away from her. He had to get away. But like a caged animal, he couldn’t escape his handler, his father. Rintarou was even taller than his wife and had the same grey hair as his son. He smirked at Sachi and picked up his belt. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s have a little fun,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>Sachi’s heart began to pound. “N-No, Daddy please! Please! I-I’ll be good, please!!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were streaming down his face again. Someone kicked him. Mommy? The belt came down on his back with a sickening crack. Sachi gasped, falling flat on his stomach. But they weren’t done and even as he pleaded and pleaded and screamed for them to <em> stopstopstopithurtseverywheremommydaddyplease </em></p><p> </p><p>They didn’t listen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please let me die.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>